Sisters
by UNCLE SAM THE MAN
Summary: After the defeat of Jindiao, the Poison Clan decide to follow a more noble path, one that will bring them closer together in bond. But when an unexpected visitor arrives with upsetting news, that bond will be tested. Set between S1Ep13-14 of Paws of Destiny. Rated T for minor suggestive themes, angst & mentions of death.


**HEY EVERYONE! UNCLE SAM AGAIN! **

**This time I am bringing you another story inspired by Paws of Destiny! **

**To give you an idea of what inspired me to write this story, let me just say that Jade Tusk and Huifang, as well as the other water deer, are by far my favorite characters! And while I was excited to see Jade Tusk and the Poison Clan return in the second half of the first season, I was a very disappointed that Huifang did not make an appearance. So, as a way of appeasing my own curiosity, I decided to write a little _mid-quel_ to explain where Huifang had gone. **

**Also, just to let you know, this one-shot will actually serve as a set-up for another multi-chapter story i had in mind! So be on the look for that! With that said, enjoy what I have put together for you, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Right After the Events of "End of the Dragon Master"**

* * *

To say the little pika monks of The Most Auspicious Temple of the Heavenward Plum Blossom Serene Moonbeam **(Long Name, Ain't It?****)** were frightened of the water deer mercenaries entering their monastery was a massive understatement. If anything, they were outright petrified. And, understandably so. In a span of just a few days, these cute little rodents, along with their panda allies, had been attacked by the minions of the very person they trusted most, and that was their beloved Grand Abbot Jindiao. But, after learning that Jindiao was a power mad dragon possessing the feathered form that they had grown accustomed to, the pika monk's trust had been severely shaken to the core, which only added to their fear.

Upon setting foot into the main courtyard of the temple, the water deer of the Poison Clan, accompanied by their leader Jade Tusk, who had finally regained enough strength to walk on her own again after being betrayed and injured by her former master, took in the quivering forms of the small monks before them. Upon seeing these small creatures in such a vulnerable state, even after they had proven to hold their own against the water deer that were more than five items their size, the Poison Clan once again felt an emotion that had been weighing on them since their master's betrayal; shame. Some of the female cervines looked away sheepishly, while others sadly bowed there heads and twiddled their hooves, further highlighting there shame.

Jade Tusk, however, continued to step toward the frightened pikas, who continued to cower back as the emerald toothed doe approached them. Upon seeing this, Jade Tusk, who in the past had show she was more than willing to kill these adorable puffs of fur, felt her heart twist at the sight. During the journey back to the temple, Jade Tusk, as well as the other water deer, spent the time in silent reflection of their actions. Jade Tusk even witnessed some of the does console one another as one or two began to cry at the realization that all they did for Jindiao was for nothing, and resulted in good, innocent people getting hurt, or worse. Including the cowering pika monks before her. In an attempt to get them to calm down, Jade Tusk lowered herself to one knee and, with an outstretched hand and gentle smile, began to speak.

"It's alright," she urged gently, gesturing for one of the monks o come closer, "we won't hurt you, I promise." The monks, although clearly curious, were still very hesitant to trust this water deer. Quirking an eyebrow, one monk, with as much bravery as possible, responded in a shaky voice.

"What about Grand Abbot Jindiao?" Jade Tusk felt her chest tighten and her stomach turn at the very mention of her former master, but, with a kind smile, responded to the pika's question.

"He will not be coming back," she assured the small rodents, "I promise you." The pika monks seemed to relax at the news, relieved that the maniacal vulture they had trusted over the years wasn't returning to the temple, and were especially after he had drained the Qi from some of their comrades. The curious pika monk who had inquired about the Jindiao continued to speak with the same fearful voice, but this time laced with skepticism.

"How can we trust anything you say." This actually made Jade Tusk's smile fall, for the little pika monk had a point. How could they trust her and the Poison Clan, after everything they had done? As the pika nervously waited for Jade Tusk's answer, which seemed to be very non-existent, if her pondering gaze was any indication, the little rodent's attention was drawn to movement behind the water deer kneeling before him. Stepping forward from the group of water deer was a doe with long fangs like Jade Tusk, only both were real. Upon hearing footsteps from behind her, Jade Tusk turned to see the doe that had been a thorn in her side since she had arrived at the temple a year earlier. But this time, instead of being annoyed, Jade Tusk was curious, especially since the doe was clutching something close to her chest, as if she was afraid to lose it, her green eyes full of worry, but also, as Jade Tusk observed, commitment. Finally, curiosity got the best of the green tusked doe.

"What is it, Huifang?" she asked in genuine intrigue. Dropping to her knees, Huifang, after taking a moment to look at the item in her hands, took a deep breath and, with a kind and loving smile that only she could give, presented what she had been holding to the pika. In her hands, as Jade Tusk observed, was a white sea shell, one that appeared to be polished to a near mirror shine. Jade Tusk's eyes widened at what Huifang was doing; as a token of goodwill, she was offering her lucky sea shell. While the Poison Clan knew what the object was, having had to put up with Huifang's antics in trying to find the darn thing whenever she had misplaced it, the pika monk's were very confused.

"A sea shell?" one of them asked in confusion. Huifang, upon catching the confusion in the rodent's voice, suddenly became wide eyed and cherry as she began to explain the significance of the shell.

"OH NO!," she exclaimed happily, which actually managed to earn a smile from Jade Tusk, who would normally scoff at her subordinate's boisterous attitude, "not just any sea shell! It's my LUCKY SEASHELL!" The pikas, upon hearing this, soon began to inch closer in intrigue, becoming even more captivated as Huifang continued to explain.

"My uncle is a general in the Emperor's Army, one of the best actually," she continued, deep fondness laced in her voice, "and whenever he had time off, he would come and visit me and my parents. There's this beach where I used to live, so we would always walk there when he stopped by. One time, we were walking and I found this shell." The pikas gawked at the immaculately shined shell that Huifang was presenting tot hem, clearly enamored with her story. Even the other water does had became captivated by there colleagues tale. One even went as far as to ask,

"So what makes it so lucky, Huifang?" she inquired. Huifang was beaming from ear to ear, clearly overjoyed that the other water deer were taking in interest in her. Never wavering in her enthusiasm, Huifang continued.

"Because ever since I found it," she said, "I have always felt happy." Huifang's face soon took a somber expression, which seemed to unnerve the other water deer, as they had never seen the usually boisterous do so solemn. "I was a little fawn when I found my shell," she continued, more sorrow dripping into her voice as she started to remember very unpleasant memories, "my parents and I were poor. My dad was carpenter, and my mom a seamstress, but because our village was so small, they couldn't make enough money to buy food and clothes." Tears started to well in Huifang's eyes, her story making her relive very dark moments in her childhood. The pikas also seemed to become saddened at this sorrowful tale, one placing his paw on Huifang's arm. The Poison Clan just watched and listened in sadness.

"But walking on that beach," Huifang continued, light starting to seep back into her soul, "was a nice way to forget about that. And after I found this sea shell," she paused to admire the shining fossil in her hands, "things seemed like they were getting better. My dad got a job in a much bigger village, and my mom was able to open her own shop, but that was with help from my uncle. Everything was going great, and I figured it was the sea shell. Since then, nothing bad has ever happened to me or my family. It was like the universe wanted us to be happy." Looking around, Huifang could see that everyone listening to her was doing so with bright and warm smiles. Looking back tot he pikas, Huifang once again presented the sea shell to them.

"And now," she continued, her eyes conveying a feeling of camaraderie, "I think the universe just wants us to be friends." Looking back to his fellow monks, all nodding their heads in what appeared to be silent agreement, the head pika stepped forward and, after grabbing Huifang's open hands, gently closed them around the shell. Confused, Huifang and Jade Tusk looked at the little monk, who at this point was sporting a warm smile.

"Your token of kindness," he began, sincerity in his voice, "although appreciated, is not necessary." With that said, the pika stepped back and, with his fellow monks, bowed to the group of water deer. After placing the sea shell back into her vest, Huifang, along with Jade Tusk stood back up and, after rejoining the other water deer, returned the bow. Knowing that no sleeping arrangements or tours of the monastery was required, the pika monks went back to their daily tasks they had been doing before the Poison Clan arrived.

* * *

Later that night, the Poison Clan gathered all of Jindiao's personal belongings, save for a few portraits that they could use as target practice, and lit them ablaze in the Moon Pit chamber, seeking to make a new start in life without the crazed dragon dictating their every move. For a time, there was nothing but silence. Looking around the chamber, Jade Tusk could see some of the ladies just staring at the flame, others leaning on each other, emotionally and physically exhausted from recent events, and other's holding each other in comforting embraces. Some of them were even being tended to for injuries they had received.

Looking to her left, Jade Tusk could see Huifang tending to one of the does who had received a very nasty gash on her arm. Every once in a while the doe would wince, clear discomfort radiating from her. After another flinch, Jade Tusk was puzzled as Huifang gestured her over. Upon sitting next to the distressed doe, Jade Tusk was shocked when Huifang grabbed her hand and placed the injured doe's in it. Confused at first, Jade Tusk finally understood as the doe began to squeeze her hand, silently begging for comfort. Returning the gesture, Jade Tusk began to offer more in the ways comfort as Huifang continued to provided aid to their colleague. As Jade Tusk observed the otherwise ditzy doe work, she was amazed at the skill in which she applied the suture to the wound, which she assumed Huifang more than likely retained from her mother's work as a seamstress.

"Ow!" the doe whimpered, holding back tears of pain as Huifang continued to work. It was then that Jade Tusk noticed that Huifang was softly humming a small tune, more than likely a lullaby as a means to soothe the injured doe. Upon closer inspection of the wound, Jade Tusk could see that it was almost mended.

"Nearly there," she quietly reassured, using her free hand to gently squeeze the distressed doe's shoulder. After a few more stitches, Huifang proceeded to wrap the wound in gauze. At this point, the doe seemed to calm down and, after a heartfelt thank you to Huifang and Jade Tusk, stood to rejoin her comrades. Once the doe was out of ear shot, Jade Tusk decided to strike up a conversation with Huifang.

"You surprised me today, Huifang," she said in her usually formal voice, but flashed the young doe a half smile when she took on a look of surprise herself.

"Really?" Huifang responded, childish excitement radiating from her as she smiled from ear to ear. Normally, such a response from Huifang would annoy her, but this time, jade Tusk couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she answered.

"Really." With that said, Jade Tusk scooted over so that she could wrap her arm around Huifang's shoulder, which resulted in a tight hug from the overly excited doe. Recovering from the shock, Jade Tusk simply shook her head in amusement as she returned the affection gesture. Looking around, Jade tusk could see that all eyes were now on her and Huifang. With a smile, Jade Tusk decided to address a pledge she had given at panda village.

"We shall be kinder," she said out loud, earning a round of smiles from everyone in the room. Looking back to Huifang, Jade Tusk pulled away from the embrace so she could stand and address the other's properly. "Starting with each other. From this point forward, we are not colleagues, or friends, or anything of the like." This confused the others, but that confusion vanished by what Jade Tusk said next. "We will be something more..." and with what came out next, the water does felt themselves swell with pride and affection for each other.

"Sisters."

* * *

**One Month Later**

* * *

Grunting and shouting could be heard from Moon Pit chamber. If anyone were to investigate the sound, they would be met with the sight of several female water deer practicing their skills at hand-to-hand combat. Watching the training exercises, Jade Tusk would at times step in to correct one of her "sister's" forms, or offer verbal critiques. Either way, it did help in the long run of polishing their Kung Fu. Jade Tusk was just finishing in correct one of the does footing when she was approached by one of temple's other resident species.

"Excuse, Master Jade, have you seen Miss Huifang?" the little pika monk inquired, her high, squeaky voice catching the does attention. Looking at the small rodent, Jade Tusk smiled warmly at her. Dropping down to one knee in order to be on a more personal level, Jade Tusk answered.

"No, Xin, I haven't," she answered kindly, "why do you ask?" The little pika smiled sweetly before answering in the overly optimistic, albeit, childish way that they do.

"We have a visitor at the temple who is asking for her," Xin responded brightly. This news puzzled Jade Tusk. Who would be at the temple looking for Huifang? Looking at Xin, Jade decided to see if there was more to the message.

"Did they say why?" Xin just happily shook her head at the question.

"No, only that it was important that he speak to her." _He, _Jade Tusk thought indignantly, a sour expression forming on her face, which seemed to go unnoticed by the pika monk. Thanking Xin, who in turn left just as happy as she had appeared, Jade Tusk called over one of the other does, instructing her to find Huifang as she went to see what this "visitor" wanted. And if one thing was for certain, she would be ready to beat him to pulp if he had any intentions of hurting her sister.

* * *

**With the Visitor**

* * *

The sun was shining down in the open courtyard of the Plum Blossom Temple. The fresh spring air and warm rays of sunshine gave the temple a very inviting aura, especially to the new arrival to the temple. Standing in the courtyard, blue peak cap tucked under his left arm, dressed smartly in a matching blue military tunic, which was held tightly closed by golden clasps and covered at the forearms with wrist wrappings made of a lighter blue fabric, was a male water deer, whose deep brown fur seemed to shine in the sun. The buck also had a light black and brown streaked mane that he kept in a neat ponytail.

Looking around, the buck couldn't help but admire the architecture of the temple, his deep blue eyes scanning every curve and contour of the woodwork, impressed by the amount of detail that must have gone into it. the color scheme in itself was enough to impress the buck, who let out a long whistle of amazement. The buck's attention was soon brought to the sound of the same high squeaky voice that had greeted him.

"Captain Li?" Turning to face the little pika monk that a welcomed him, the buck nodded and gave a genuine smile as the pika monk continued, "Master Jade Tusk has been informed of your arrival and will meet with you shortly." The way the pika relayed the news made it sound, at least to the buck, that she had been given a great honor to relay this bit of information. The pair were soon interrupted by a different voice coming from behind the buck.

"Thank you, Xin, that will be all." After seeing the little monk off, the buck turned to the source of the voice to a sight he did not expect see. Approaching him was, in his opinion, the most beautiful water deer he had ever seen in his life. His wide eyes took in the very attractive curves of her lithe, but physically fit figure, which were accented very well by her red vest with purple trim and tan training pants. But what stuck out most about this woman was the fact that her left tusk appeared to be made of pure jade. Upon hearing the doe clear her throat, the soldier turned his attention to a pair of stunning, yet clearly annoyed, amber eyes.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Earlier, With Jade Tusk**

* * *

If Jade Tusk was being honest with herself, she did not expect the visitor to the temple to be another water deer, and a buck no less. As she walked toward the center of the courtyard, all she could see at the moment was the brown furred buck's back, which was covered by a neatly kept blue military tunic bound at the waist by a red sash, and at the forearms with a lighter blue wrappings. Stopping at about the shoulder blades was a neatly braided black and brown mane. As Jade Tusk observed, the buck had long legs that were covered by beige trousers covered below the knee by the same light blue wrappings on his forearms. Seeing Xin address the buck, Jade Tusk decided to make herself known.

"Thank You, Xin, that will be all." As Xin left the buck turned to face Jade Tusk, who was a bit taken back by his, as she had to admit, chiseled and handsome features, as well as his stunning blue eyes. She could also see that his tunic was fastened at the front by golden clasps. But one thing that stuck out the most Jade Tusk was what appeared to be a hand cannon, holstered on the buck's left hip, which did little to ease Jade Tusk's suspicions toward his potential motives. It was at that moment that Jade Tusk noticed the buck also appeared t be gauging her appearance. Starting to feel a little annoyed, Jade Tusk cleared her throat, which definitely succeeded in gaining the now embarrassed buck's attention. Standing to attention, the buck began to speak.

"Are you Master Jade Tusk?" He inquired respectfully in a rich baritone voice, one that also conveyed authority and seemed to command respect, something which Jade Tusk was having none of.

"Clearly," Jade Tusk responded, not very amused. The buck responded with a crisp salute, relieved he had found the correct temple as he began to speak again.

"Captain Chang Li, 8th Royal Regiment, Blue Banners," he responded smartly, dropping the salute once he had finished. Jade Tusk, still annoyed, decided to get right to the point.

"And what is it you want with Huifang, Captain?" she inquired matter-of-factly. Before Captain Li could answer, a happy shout sounded through the courtyard.

"CHANG!" Looking to the source of the sound, the Captain was nearly tackled to the ground by the force of Huifang's hug. Recovering from the shock, Chang laughed warmly as he returned the embrace, lifting the excited doe and spinning her around, making the doe laugh in return.

"Huifang," Chang laughed, finally setting her down, "it is so good to see you again!" At this point, any thought Jade Tusk had about the Captain harming Huifang was gone. Clearly the two knew each other, and quite well giving the interaction they had just had. Stepping toward the pair, Jade Tusk decided to finally get some answers as to why Chang Li was there for Huifang. Needless to say, what she heard was not very welcoming news.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

* * *

Jade Tusk and Chang Li sat alone at the dining table in the temple's kitchen as Huifang packed her belongings. The reason behind it being a very personal matter. Removing her face from her hands, Jade Tusk looked sadly at Chang Li, who in turn gave her a very somber look while fiddling with his cap that sat on the table.

"I am very sorry about this," he said, resulting in Jade Tusk looking at her hands clasped together on the table, "but the General is very worried about Huifang. When word reached us about what had happened with Jindiao, he felt that he just couldn't take any chances. He thought that by sending her here she would be safe." Chang Li paused briefly, bringing his left hand up to massage his forehead, and continued speaking as he did so.

"Guess he was wrong." Chang Li was, of course, referring to Huifang's uncle, General Hanfang, who, as Jade Tusk and the other does had learned from their "sister" was a very caring and compassionate man, although these aspects did cause him to be a bit of a worrier, as said by Chang Li. Once again turning her attention to the Captain, Jade tusk decided to ask a very personal question, one that derived from something Huifang had told her shortly after the Poison Clan decided to reinvent themselves.

"Does this worry stem from what happened to her parents?" Chang solemnly nodded. Huifang had confided in Jade Tusk that her parents had died in her youth. When she was twelve her mother had died of River Fever, and shortly after she had turned sixteen, her father was killed after falling from a scaffolding while repairing a house that had been damaged in a wind storm. Being so close to both of her parents, Hanfang swore on his brother's name that he would look after Huifang the best he could, and to offer all the comfort and care he had at his disposal. After a moment of thought, Jade Tusk sighed before speaking. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. I will not make Huifang choose between us and her family." Chang, in return, offered a sad smile of gratitude.

"Thank You," he said softly, "I just don't think Han can bear the thought of losing another person he loves so dearly." Jade Tusk's ears perked in surprise as she heard Chang refer to the General in such an informal way.

"Han?" Catching on to her surprise, Chang chuckled warmly.

"Yes," he began, "I have been his second in command for so long that we have pretty much dropped all formalities at this point. At least when we're not around the men. The same could be said for some of the other officers." Jade Tusk nodded in understanding, secretly wishing that had been the case for her under Jindiao's command. The sound of footsteps entering the room brought Jade Tusk and Chang's attention to Huifang as she entered the room, a burlap sack, filled with what few personal belongings and clothes she had brought with her when she had first arrived. What surprised Jade Tusk was that Huifang appeared to still be in a very bright and cheery mood, despite the fact that she may never return to the temple. Standing from his chair, Chang approached Huifang, a small smile on his face.

"Are you ready, Huifang?" he asked gently, an air of friendship in his voice. Huifang nodded enthusiastically, clearly excited about being able to see her uncle again.

"Uh huh," she responded eagerly, "I've packed everything, I've said goodbye to everyone and..." Huifang's voice soon trialed off as her gaze fell on Jade Tusk, who gave a sad smile as she walked toward the boisterous doe. When Jade Tusk had stopped just a few feet from her, Huifang returned the smile, which only grew with what Jade Tusk said.

"I never thought I would say this, but," Jade tusk began, pausing as she placed a hand on Huifang's shoulder, "I am going to miss you Huifang." Before she knew, Jade Tusk was enveloped in a tight hug, Huifang's arms encircled around her chest.

"I'm going to miss you too, Jade Tusk," Huifang whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she hugged her "sister," who, after recovering from the shock, returned the kind gesture with same amount of enthusiasm, tears of her own falling as she held the young doe close to her. Chang simply stood back, smiling at the tender seen before him, which showed two sisters-in-bond, holding each other as they cried, smiling together at the lasting connection that had formed in the experiences they shared. After a few minutes of just holding each other, Jade tusk and Huifang finally separated. Bringing her hands up to Huifang's face, Jade tusk used her thumbs to wipe away the fresh tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she tenderly spoke.

"Go, and remember, we will meet again..." Jade Tusk pause, bringing her head forward so that her forehead touched Huifang's, both closing their eyes as Jade Tusk called Huifang what she had finally accepted her as.

"Sister."

* * *

**Early the Next Morning, Outside the Temple**

* * *

The road home was going to be long, so it was crucial that Chang and Huifang start their journey as soon as possible. As the pair walked the forest floor, already a few hundred yards from the temple, with a lantern as their guide through the night, the doe suddenly paused. Chang, sensing that he was now walking alone, looked back to Huifang looking up at the temple, where he could see Jade Tusk and the rest of the Poison Clan looking down at the two, caring smiles on their faces. Walking back to join Huifang, her sack flung over his back, Chang, shifting glances between the temple and Huifang, finally settled on the doe beside and decided to check on her well being.

"Hey," he said gently, almost as a worried brother would, "you okay?" After a mount of silence, Huifang, after looking at Chang, looked back to the temple, or more importantly, her sisters before speaking.

"Yeah," she said softly, a smile forming on her lips, "I'm better than okay." Offering one final wave to her sisters, a gesture that was gladly returned, Huifang turned to continue the next part of her journey. Watching the retreating form of his charge, Chang briefly looked back at the temple, making eye contact with Jade Tusk, who offered a meek wave to the Captain, who returned it with a smile.

* * *

**At the Temple**

* * *

"Looks like a certain soldier has caught your eye, Jade Tusk," one of the does teased, earning a round a snickers from the others. Jade Tusk, without breaking her gaze on the two travelers, responded.

"I suppose so," she said, a bit of longing laced in her voice. As she continued to watch the retreating forms, another doe stepped forward, following Jade Tusk's gaze.

"Huifang will always have a place hear, right Jade Tusk?" she asked with sadness and uncertainty. With a smile, Jade Tusk wrapped her arm around the doe, pulling her close.

"Yes, my dear," she responded sweetly, "Huifang will always have a place hear, and with all of us." Looking to the others, a smile on each of their faces, Jade Tusk announced, "Come sisters, we have much to do." As each doe left to attend to their many responsibilities, Jade Tusk was left alone at the railing, looking at the space where Huifang and Chang had been standing moments before, only to find the space empty, and two water deer from form view. Reaching into her vest, Jade Tusk pulled out the parting gift that Huifang had given hear as token of sisterhood. Kissing the seashell in her hand and bringing it close to her chest, Jade Tusk whispered a promise into the night wind.

"We **WILL** meet again, that I promise you...Sister."


End file.
